1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communications and more particularly relates to mixed radix fast Hadamard transforms (FHTs) employed in communication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hadamard transform (HT) and associated fast Hadamard transform (FHT) are used extensively in wireless communications and other communication systems to speed up signal processing in, for example, physical random access channel (PRACH) detection and channel quality indication (CQI) maximum likelihood decoding of today's code division, multiple access 3G and 4G wireless communication systems. Typically, a receiver demodulates and despreads a received signal, and then applies an HT to provide the demodulated data symbols.